A Kitten's Green Eyes
by Prongs-The-Magnificent
Summary: Harry had finally managed to transform into an animagus, but he soon gets into a spot of bother with Mrs. Norris while transformed. Having no idea how to transform back into a human, he runs into someone he isn't all to pleased to meet ... Will his mortal enemy for 5 years be willing to help him? Will this turn of events change the way they see each other?
1. A kittens Green Eyes

**Hello! This is my first EVER published story on here, soo ... Little bit nervous! But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts, each one of them seemingly tripled in size and length. The floor was cold here, and he thought that he was in the Dungeons now, but he couldn't care less. All he knew was that if he stopped running, he'd be dead.

'Great, Potter.' he thought to himself with a sneer. 'The first time you manage to Transform, you get chased by Mrs. Norris, who apparently wants to kill you.'

He'd finally managed the Animagus Transformation, to his delight. Said delight had lessened when he discovered he was a very small, very _cute _kitten with bright green eyes. And now Filch's cat wanted to kill him.

He rounded a corner, only to bump into someone's leg, making him rub his head with his paw. ''Meow.'' he complained at the pain, looking up to see who he'd ran into. His eyes widened.

"Hey watch where your- what?" Draco turned with a nasty scowl on his face to see who had hit his leg, when he saw a small kitten rubbing it's head with its paw, with unusually bright green eyes that he some how recognised...

Harry cowered when he saw who it was. He'd already run into a few people that night, and two of them had kicked him away. He was sure that Draco wouldn't be any different, and with his ribs broken, he wasn't sure how well he could handle that. He tried to move back, but mewled out in pain.

"Hey, stop, you hurt" Draco didn't know why he wanted to help the small creature, but he couldn't just leave it here. Draco moved slowly towards the frightened looking cat, crouching low, he gently scooped him up into his arms and looked down at the cat, gently tickling it under its soft chin.

Harry tensed when Draco picked him up, mewling a bit when his ribs flared in pain, though it could've been worse. He seemed almost gentle. He purred quietly as the other boy tickled under his chin, tilting his head up to give him better access. That was nice...

Draco smiled down at the tiny cat and woundered what to do. Well, it's defiantly hurt ... Probably in the ribs ... Draco made up his mind, he turned back to where he had just came from. Once reaching the tapestry of the dancing trolls, he quickly walked past three times, thinking the same thing. Suddenly, a door appeared and he walked inside, spotting a table covered with healing potions.

He looked up when he noticed them moving, quickly recognizing where they were. Oh, Malfoy was actually going to help him? Maybe the Room would provide something to help him change back... of course, it was likely that Malfoy would then laugh at him and hurt him while he was defenseless. Not changing back yet, then.

Draco placed the cat gently on the small wooden table and started to pick up and read labels on random bottles. Finding one that he hoped would do the trick, a potion to reveal any hidden curses or charms used on the victim, Draco carefully placed his thumb under the kittens chin and dripped some down its throat.

He obediently swallowed, sitting down on the table with some difficulty. He looked down when the potion started working, wondering what it was, exactly. He tensed when he saw the name of the potion, recognizing it. He meowed and raced away, knowing it would reveal he was an Animagus. The Room provided a place for him to hide, luckily.

"Hey, wait!" Draco yelled as the kitten raced away with some difficulty, obviously the potion didn't cure it's ribs. The tall boy raced after the cat, who had taken shelter in a ajar cupboard to the left of the room, as he reached slowly for the door handle, the door slammed shut. "What even?" Draco woundered what was going on as the ... Kitten ... Slammed the door. What? Kittens couldn't do that! He tried with all his might to yank the door open, but it seemed there was something on the other side pulling it firmly shut. Finally, the door flew open at one of Dracos hard tugs, what he saw inside completely baffled him.

* * *

**Soo... What did you guys think?**

**Constructive criticism appreciated!**

**Don't know wether to turn this into a Draco/Harry fic, or just leave it as friendship.**

**You guys tell me! Comment what you guys want to read, and I'll try my very best to satisfy!**

**Remember, leaving me a little review will make me feel like a warm, fuzzy unicorn! And I'll give you virtual cookies! COOKIES!**

**Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes, please point them out so I can correct them! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-mischief managed! :)**


	2. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in Harry Potter. Shame. :-(**

**Hey guys! Chapter Two! Thanks so much for the reviews I got on the last chapter from: princesssanastasiaromanov464, Susan sebest, FireFox vixen, stardust of Orion, gylden rev and YepaYepa. **

**Means a lot! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Wha- Potter?" Draco stood in the door way in disbelief as the raven haired boy before him slowly changed back into a human. "You were the cat?" Draco asked, spotting the terrified look in his still cat like eyes along with the ears, tail and whiskers that were that same pitch black as the hair on his head. Draco felt something go off inside him as he stared at the Gryffindor he'd been crushing in for the last ... Merlin knows how long, with a long tail swishing behind him, and those small adorable ears on his shaggy hair, the view was undeniably held the door closed after he'd changed back. His wand was back in his rooms, he couldn't fight Malfoy even if he'd try. His ribs were still broken, keeping the door closed even more difficult. He cursed as the door opened, watching him warily, not even noticing that, because he'd been fighting the change, he still had a tail... and ears... and whiskers. His eyes were slitted like a cat's as he watched Malfoy.

He watched him anxiously, backing off into the cabinet, pressing himself against the back. ''I was,'' he muttered softly, looking down. When he did that, he froze. There was a tail wrapped around his leg. Then, crossing his eyes, he spotted the whiskers. ''What the- why the hell do I have a tail? And whiskers? Malfoy, what the heck was that potion?'' he demanded, suddenly not at all concerned about his ribs or Malfoy attacking him.

"I dunno! All I was thinking about was helping the cat- no, helping you, wait what?" Draco caught himself on the last remark. He was trying to help Potter? "Anyway, the tail kinda suits you, and the ears" Draco smirked as the boy suddenly bringing his hand up and discovering the small ears. "Are you animagus or something?"

Harry cursed softly as he felt the ears, sighing and leaning back against the cupboard. He winced at the pain in his ribs, one arm automatically wrapping around his waist, trying to stifle the pain. ''Changed for the first time tonight,'' he answered softly, clenching his teeth together. ''Of course, with my luck, the damn book fell in the fire and I couldn't read how to change back.''

"Right, um, we need to find something to heal you ribs, your only gonna make them worse, and then we'll worry about how to change you completely back." He had no idea why he was willing to help Potter, and judging by the baffled look on the other boys face, he was too. Draco slowly approached the figure in the back of the cupboard, as if he was still a frightened kitten, and placed his arm around his torso, supporting him as he painfully walked towards the table.

"Why are you -ouch! - helping me?" Harry stuttered, reaching the table and leaning on it for support, wondering why the Slytherin hadn't jinxed him and left by now.

"Why shouldn't I?" Replied Malfoy simply, squinting at the tiny writing on one of the small bottles, this one containing a beautiful blue liquid in it. "Try this one" He placed the bottle in Harry's waiting palm.

"How did you crack your ribs this badly anyway?" Draco questioned Harry as he downed the potion in one gulp.

"Well, let's just say that Collin Creevey does not like cats." He murmured, flinching at the memory of being kicked across the corridor and into to the granite wall.

"About that, why a _kitten_?" Sniggered Draco, leaning with his back against the table. "I mean, a _kitten_." He raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor.

"I didn't choose to be a kitten!" Harry insisted, outraged. "You can't choose, you just turn into whatever you turn into I suppose. Most wizards take the same form as there patronous, - "wait, are you telling my your patronous is a kitten?" Draco butted in, doubling up laughing, leaning against the table for support. "No! My patronous is a Stag! Not a - shutup! Harry whined at the sniggering Stytherin.

"Sorry! Sorry! Okay, your patronous isn't a kitten!" Draco giggled, putting up his hands in mock surrender. "Anyway, you reckon that did the trick? For you ribs, I mean." He glanced down at the now empty bottle in Harry's hands.

"Yeah, they feel fine, it's just the whiskers and tail we gotta deal with now." Harry said grimly looking down at the long, think black tail.

"And the ears" Draco sniggered in an under tone, but Harry still herd him. "Shutup!" He glared at the blonde boy, but as he caught sight of himself I'd a mirror on the opposite wall, he started to laugh too. "See! You look like some sort of pantomime character!" Draco laughed even harder.

The two teens soon regained control and started wondering what to do about the cat like features that still remained on Harry's body. "I think you should keep the ears, they look adorable on you." Draco grinned at the glowering teenager, who didn't look pleased.

"Right, I say we sneak up to the library, under my invisibility cloak, find another copy of the book I was reading, and find out how to completely change back." Harry explained, glancing at the door.

"Yeah, okay, one slight problem, you done have your invisibility clock with you, git." Draco pointed out, tilting his head in a mock stare.

"Um... Can I borrow your wand?" Harry asked, an idea springing into his head as he moved towards the door.

"Er ... Yeah, but ... Why?" Draco asked, following him towards the door and entering the corridor, both Of them looking around nervously for teachers. It was hours after curfew when Harry first transformed, he dread to think what time it was now.

"This May not work, but I'm hoping it does. It did for me in forth year, but this isn't my wand so ..." Harry trailed off, thinking out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked in a low whisper, staring at the now raised wand, as if Harry was going to cast a spell.

_"Accio invisibly cloak_!" Muttered Harry, thinking hard about the clock, folded up under his pillow. With a sigh of relief, a faint whooshing sound reached the pairs ears as a silvery material zoomed towards the squinting duo. Grabbing the silvery vapour, Harry flung it over the two of them, handed he wand back to Draco, and off they went.

"_Lumos_!" Draco muttered, shuffling along, his wand tip starting to glow. "Do you think they'll be anyone in the library?" Draco wondered, turning to Harry with a worried look on his face.

"Calm down, there's hardly anyone in the library in the day time anyway, apart from Hermione, if any student was studying In the library, they'll probably give them 10 house points and leave them be anyway." Harry muttered as Draco started sniggering loudly. "Sh! We can't giggle, we'll get caught!" Harry hissed in the boys ear. "Okay, it'll be in the restricted zone, that's where I got my copy" The two boys entered the library and headed straight towards the back.

Suddenly, they froze. Hearing a sharp, clear voice shatter the silence like a gun shot. "You don't want me as your enemy, do you, Zabini?" They heard a distant squeak of a frightened voice. "Good, now, are we clear on your little job?" The cold voice spoke again, another squeak of a reply and a cloaked figure rushed past the invisible pair, and out of the exit; shortly followed by a pale looking Blaise Zabini. The two boys looked at each other after Zabini had left, not daring to breathe.

* * *

**Soo ... What did you lovely's think?**

**If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, do tell!**

**Reviews make me smile! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be up tomorrow, Saturday at the latest! **

**-Mischief Managed. :-) **


	3. Breakfast With The Enemy

**Hello fellow Potterheads and fangirls alike! **

**I know, I haven't posted a chapter in forever, I know, I'm a terrible person, I know, I deserve to die on the end of a pitch fork, I know, I know, I know! Please forgive me :-( My wifi has been being stupid for the past two weeks so I haven't been able to post :-( I know, I know! Excuses, excuses! I tried to go to McDonalds to use their wifi, but I got kicked out because I didn't buy anything ... Oops ... But anyway, enjoy this long awaited chapter! **

Chapter 3: Breakfast With The Enemy

"Who was that?" Harry breathed into Draco's ear, feeling cold sweat on his face.

"Blaze Zabini, he's in our year, Slytherin. Don't you recognise him? He's in most of our classes." Draco explained, slowly backing up behind a shelf, incase the midnight wonderers returned.

"Yeah, I know Zabini, but who was the cloaked guy? Did you see his face?" Harry asked, whipping off the cloak and stuffing it in the inside pocket of his robes as Draco shook his head, looking baffled, Harry doubted anyone would be here, and they would have time to put the cloak back on if they did hear anyone. "Anyway, we can worry about that later, I've got bigger problems" He grimaced, glancing down at the long tail.

"Okay, whats this book called, then? Where would it be?" Draco muttered, quietly un bolting the doors to the restricted section, cringing when it made a particularly loud creak.

"In called ... Um ... '10 fail safe ways on becoming animagus' I think, by Bathilda Bagshot." Harry replied, skimming over old, dusty book spines, pulling one out every now and then to check the title.

"Got it!" Exclaimed Draco from a few feet away, holding out a small, square book covered in different animal foot prints.

"Okay ... aha! Chapter 12, returning to human form, page 107 ... There we go." Harry flicked to said page, and started muttering under his breath.

Two long hours later found a dosing off Slytherin, drifting off and suddenly coming back to reality, on the floor, propped up by the wall; And a frustrated looking Gryfinndor, muttering spells and trying all sorts of odd techniques recommended by the book propped open if front of him on how to get rid of these annoying ears and whiskers and his tail.

"I think I've done it!" He suddenly Exclaimed, causing Draco to slide down the wall in surprise. "Yeah, I don't- I don't see any ears, can we go now?" Draco whined, scrambling to his feel and dragging the other boy to the door.

"Okay okay! Let me put the cloak on us!" Harry pulled out the silver, air like cloak and draped it over the two. "Ugh, Defence against the dark arts first thing in the morning; Got a feeling Snape won't appreciate us drifting off to sleep in class." Harry grimaced, dreading class the next day.

"Well, if you partner with me, he's bound to leave you alone, because everyone loves Draco Malfoy, and anyone I deem fit for my presence, must be worthy of respect" Draco put on a pompous voice, a smirk gracing his pointed features.

"So you deem me fit for your presence, after five years of torment." Harry turned to look at Draco, raising an eye brow.

"I dunno, you don't seem as much of a stuck up, playing the hero type of guy I had you down for." Draco thought about this for a second, wondering why it felt like they'd been friends since childhood, the way they had been talking for the last few hours.

"Well I'm flattered" Harry snorted, but wondered if this meant they were past their rivalry. Suddenly, they were at the stair case that split off to the Dungeons one way and the towers the other.

"Um ... Should I meet you in the great Hall, um ... we've got Defence first, still up for working together?" Draco felt rather awkward saying that, a slight blush creeping up his neck at the childish request he had just offered. Of corse his not going to go with you! The only reason he hasn't cursed you by now is because you helped him. It will be back to normal tomorrow. Draco scolded himself, waiting for Harry to sneer at his question.

"Yeah, sure. You can come at sit at the Gryffindor table if your really brave." Harry smirked, cocking up an eyebrow.

"Challenge accepted!" Draco laughed "see you tomorrow" He slipped from underneath the cloak, and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

Harry woke with a start. Just a dream ... He thought to himself, sitting bolt upright. He had been having nightmares about that same things since he came back to Hogwarts for 6th year. About Voldemort. About Ron and Hermione wanting to help no matter what it took to bring him down. About everyone who was putting their life on the line for him.

"You all right mate?" Ron glanced at Harry, slipping on his robe and checking his timetable, "did you sleep at all? You look really tired ..." Looking concerned, Ron waited for the groggy Gryiffindor to reply. "Yeah, a bit, didn't get much sleep. Got my self into a tight situation with Mrs. Norris, couldn't get back to the tower for ages." Harry muttered, laughing slightly. Well, that was partly true, he just decided to leave out the bit about him being animagus, or the fact that he was now friends with Draco Malfoy. It's for the best, he would let Ron find out when Draco came to sit with Harry.

"Defence, charms, free period, then potions." Ron reeled off today's lessons, smiling slightly as Hermione greeted them in the common room. "Right, down to breakfast?" Ron asked, glancing at them both. "Starving" They both replied, climbing through the portrait hole, ignoring the fat lady's ghastly singing as they walked away.

"Hi Ron! Good luck at the quidditch team trials tomorrow!" The trio were greeted with the girlish squeal of Lavender Brown as that sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Erm ... Hi Lavender, thanks ..." Ron seemed rather taken aback by the teens remark towards him, thinking maybe she was talking to Harry and just said hello to him first.

Loading his plate with bacon and toast, Harry looked around, waiting for a certain blonde haired Slytherin to enter the great hall. "So what did you do? To get held up last night I mean." Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"Oh it's nothing, I just-" but he was cut off by Hermione.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full! It's revolting!" Hermione gave the chewing boy next to her a reproachful look before propping a text book (Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them) against the milk jug and started on her cornflakes. "All guys do it! Learn to live with it!" Ron defended, draining his goblet.

"Harry doesn't act like a Gorilla every time he eats! Do you Harry?"

But Harry wasn't bothered about replying to the bickering pair beside him, he had just caught sight of Draco walking through the doors into the Great Hall. Gulping, Harry decided it was best to warn his friends, who hated Draco's guts with a passion, that he may be joining them for breakfast. "Erm ... guys? I need to - I mean, there may be someone joining us, but don't freak out." Harry gulped, gaining the pairs attention.

"What do you mean? Don't tell be you've hooked up with that Chang chick again." Ron groaned, looking over to the Ravenclaw table. "No, no, um, well last night while I was out I met Dra- Malfoy, and we got talking and ... Y'know, he's not as much of a tosser as we thought and I think he may be joining us for breakfast. Oh look here he is! Please don't murder him, or me for that matter" Harry muttered smiling at the Slytherin who was cautiously walking towards them, as if he was frightened one of them might pounce on him. "Hey Harry, mind if I join you guys?" Draco asked, trying to ignore the death stare Ron was giving him. "Sure, yeah sit down." Harry had a silent row with Ron through eye contact, warning him to act civilised. With a roll of his eyes, Ron gave in, turning towards the guy he had hated for five years.

"So, what brings you away from your little buddy's and to the table of the Lions?" Ron tried to say this as pleasant as he could, but he couldn't keep the edge of sarcasm out of his voice.

"I was invited." Draco replied shortly. No, he must be nice, if he wasn't willing to be nice to Harry's best friends, then he would be quickly rejected by Harry, he was sure of it. "Erm ... So, did you guys do that werewolf essay Snape assigned us?" Draco glanced at the three of them, hoping Ron and Hermione would act reasonably pleasant.

"No, I hope no one does it, just to prove a point to Snape." Hermione spat, glaring at the milk jug, as though it had caused her serious offence. "Yeah, I mean, since when do we need to know how to hunt and kill a werewolf? It's ridiculous, it's not even in the corse!" Harry added, sharing a hateful glare about the obviously touchy subject with Ron who joined the two in scoffing about Snape.

"Did you do it?" Hermione asked, staring at Draco with a chillingly piercing glare.

"Oh the, the essay? Er ... Yeah bu-" Draco stuttered before being interrupted by Hermione, "Ha! Of corse! Snapes little Slytherin pet!" Hermione scoffed, going back to Fantastic Beasts and where to find them.

"Oh, Snape certainly won't consider me a Slytherin pet once he reads my essay" Draco laughed, deciding to ignore Hermione's insult.

"What do you mean? Let's have a look" Harry abandoned his toast, sticking out his hand, waiting for Draco to fish out the essay from his bag.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all leaned over the short scroll of parchment in Harry's hand and started to read.

_How successfully hunt and kill a werewolf_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Fist of all, you need to understand that werewolf's are normal people who've had an unfortunate attack occur in their life. You then keep well away from all areas that are safe guarded during the period of full moons (they're safe guarded for a reason) After completing these two steps, you should no longer feel the urge to hunt or kill any werewolf (or try to teach your students, who may be good friends with a werewolf, how to hunt and kill them) No matter how blood thirsty werewolves act when transformed, you must remember that they are NOT in control of their mind or body (although a stag, rat and dog sometimes help, as you are aware) Unless you see a person explaining how they like to terrorise villages and bite innocent children and adults when they transform, don't assume they are an evil, blood thirsty werewolf. If this is your logic, then when you're sleeping tonight, I'll just assume your dead and bury you on the outskirts of the forbidden Forrest. _

"I'd be surprised if you don't get expelled for that" Ron laughed, glancing up and Draco, who was smirking at their sniggering faces.

"You've got guts" Hermione added, chuckling at the parchment in Harry's hand.

"Yeah, can't wait to see the look on Snape's face when you hand it in." Harry laughed, glancing down at his watch. "Damn! We better get going, it's 5 minutes until lessons" abandoning their breakfast in a hurry, the four 6th years grabbed their bags and made their way to Snape's room, which was thankfully not very far away from the Great Hall.

**Sooo what do ya think? Leave me a review and I'll love you FOREVERRRR! Heheh ;-)**

**Tell me what was good, what was bad, and what you lovely people want to see included in future chapters and I'll try my very best to satisfy!**

**love ya all! :-) **

**- Mischief Managed :-)**


End file.
